femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Natasha Cummings (Tormented)
Natasha Cummings (April Pearson) is a sadistic schoolgirl bully from the 2009 horror movie Tormented. Natasha, along with her boyfriend and their friends, bullied a student called Darren Mullet so often and so cruelly that he commited suicide to escape his situation. Even after his death she shows no sympathy to the fact he's dead, continuing to mock him and call him cruel names. Some of the ways she bullied Darren include holding on to his inhaler when he was struggling to breathe and then throwing it on the floor away from him. She also gleefully filmed her friend slapping him in the face whist he stood there and took it. These recordings were uploaded to a web site that focused on Darren and videos of him being bullied. A girl called Justine ends up befriending the group of bullies because one of the boys in it starts dating her. When Justine discovers the videos of Darren being bullied she is disgusted by it. When Justine asks Natasha why they bullied Darren she replies that "we were bored and he was a spaz". The two girls then fight briefly with Natasha ending up throwing Justine in to pool. Natasha didn't just focus her cruelty on Darren though, at one point she and her friends enter the girl's bathroom and take a girl's phone away from her and Natasha stomps on it on it and then tells her that you only need a phone if you have friends. The plot of the movie is that the bullied boy Darren Mullet returns from the dead to kill all the people who bullied him. One by one Natasha's friends are killed in gruesome ways, so Natasha and her boyfriend Bradley drive to Darren's grave to check if he's really dead, as people are starting to see him and think he's responsible for the deaths. When they get there Darren is also there. He ends up attacking Bradley outside the car as Natasha looks on from inside the car, she runs to a dying Bradley and takes the car keys from his pocket so she can drive away, showing no sympathy for her dying boyfriend. But her attempt to escape fails and she ends up running in to an open grave. There she desperately lies to Darren, saying she secretely fancied him but was too scared to ask him out. Darren sneaks up behind her as she gives her insencere speech and decapitates her. Gallery Natasha Cummings Tormented 3.jpg|Natasha and her bully friends Natasha Cummings Tormented 4G.gif|Stomping on a girl's phone... Natasha Cummings Tormented 5.jpg|...as her friend holds the girl back, who can only watch on helplessly Natasha Cummings Tormented 6G.gif|Witholding Darren's inhaler as he struggles to breathe Natasha Cummings Tormented 7.jpg|Sadistically filming Darren being bullied and slapped around by her friend Natasha Cummings Tormented 8G.gif|Sadistically filming Darren being bullied and slapped around by her friend Natasha Cummings Tormented 9G.gif|Fighting Justine by the pool Natasha Cummings Tormented 10G.gif|Darren beheads the evil Natasha Set Photos Natasha Cummings Tormented Set Photo 1.jpg|Set Photo Natasha Cummings Tormented Set Photo 2.jpg|Set Photo Natasha Cummings Tormented Set Photo 3.jpg|Set Photo Natasha Cummings Tormented Set Photo 4.jpg|Set Photo Natasha Cummings Tormented Set Photo 5.jpg|Set Photo Natasha Cummings Tormented Set Photo 6.jpg|Set Photo Category:2000s Category:Bare-Handed Category:Bare Stomach Category:Brunette Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Catfight Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Coward Category:Cruelty On Camera Category:Failed Seduction Category:Graphic Demise Category:High Heels Category:Humiliator Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Sadist Category:Schoolgirl Category:Sex Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Villain's Lover Category:Demise: Decapitated Category:Fate: Deceased